It is known to use an electronic key fob to operate a lock mechanism (i.e. to unlock and/or lock the lock mechanism) of an automotive vehicle. The electronic key fob typically comprises a radio frequency (RF) transmitter for communicating wirelessly with a control unit disposed in the vehicle. The electronic key fob performs an authentication process with the control unit to operate the lock mechanism. In the event of the electronic key fob becoming inoperable, for example due to a depleted battery, a mechanical key can be used to operate the lock mechanism. The key is typically disposed in the electronic key fob to ensure that it remains available to the user.
An example of a known mechanical key 1 is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The key 1 comprises a blade 3 having a bit portion 5. The blade 3 is made from a single piece of material, such as steel, aluminium or reinforced plastic. The bit portion 5 is machined into the blade 3 and provides a coded pattern which, in use, cooperates with a series of tumblers to unlock a lock mechanism (not shown). A handle 7 is disposed at an end of the blade 3 to facilitate application of a turning force to operate the lock mechanism. The handle 7 is pivotally mounted to the blade 3 and can be moved between a storage position and a deployed position. The mechanical key 1 is adapted to be stored in a compartment within the body of an associated electronic key fob. In an alternative arrangement, the mechanical key can be pivotally mounted to a body of the electronic key fob. In order to maintain security, the bit portion 5 must be sufficiently long to engage a plurality of tumblers within the lock mechanism. Consequently, there is limited scope to reduce the size of the electronic key fob in which the key 1 is stored.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. At least in certain embodiments, the present invention seeks to overcome or ameliorate at least some of the problems and shortcomings associated with known keys.